To Have Your Cake And Eat It Too
by sleepyowlet
Summary: Branwen wants to play again. This time on top. And she invites Nate along for the ride...  Tyanilth made me do it. I swear...


Title: To Have Your Cake And Eat It Too

Rating: M

Mood: erotic, humour

Words:

Author: sleepyowlet

Disclaimer: Dragon Age belongs to BioWare. I'm not making any profit.

Summary: Branwen wants to play again. Only this time she wants to be on top of things.

Babblerama: This is all Tyanilth's fault... I've had this bunny for a while, but it didn't really want to start hopping until I added Nate to the mix. And now I'm so going to be in for it. :D

**To Have Your Cake And Eat It Too**

by sleepyowlet

"Loghain?"

"Hm..."

"I've had this idea..."

"Oh? Do tell; I've become quite fond of your ideas."

"Well, it involves Nate and you..."

"Nate?"

"Yes, Nate."

"And what would you have us do?"

"Vie for my attention. Serve me. I'd be your Arlessa... and you'd be, say, my guards?"

"Hm... I might be persuaded. But your cunny is mine."

"Of course, love."

...

Branwen was wearing an intricately embroidered, dark turquoise wrapper, silk slippers and nothing else as she sat in her favourite armchair in the sitting room of the quarters she shared with Loghain. She looked at the two handsome men bending their knee before her.

"So you both wish to compete for the position of my personal bodyguard, yes? You must be aware that I have certain... demands," she purred, tracing one of Nathaniel's lean thighs with a toe of her foot.

The younger man grinned at her, deep-set grey eyes sparkling.

"I'm the son of an Arl, dear lady, and I have been squired in the Free Marches. I'm well versed in the art of ... courtly love."

"So you would do anything your lady would ask of you?" Branwen asked slyly, still stroking his thigh with her satin slipper. She had insisted that both men wore guard-armour (which had indubitably raised questions with the quartermaster), to add a certain authenticity to their game. But judging by the blush creeping up Nate's pale neck, he felt her caresses through his leather breeches just fine.

"Of course, my Lady."

Branwen nodded with a smile, and turned to Loghain who knelt beside Nathaniel, his face unreadable.

"So what about you? What can you offer me in terms of qualifications for this task?"

Loghain tilted his head to one side and Branwen could see a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I cannot claim noble birth or any education in the arts of seduction; but I can offer you my undying loyalty and admiration, my lady. Ask anything of me, and you shall have it." he replied, his voice husky with sincerity.

Of course he knew exactly what kind of effect his voice had on her, especially when he used that tone. She couldn't suppress a grin. He liked going all artless farmer's son on her on occasion, and she found that endearing and hilarious at the same time. It had been decades since he had been anything of the sort.

"Indeed? Well, I do have a task for the both of you. Strip. I want to see what's under those uniforms. Loghain, a chalice of wine."

Both men rose and did as she had commanded. Though they did look somewhat alike, there were fundamental differences in their demeanour. Where Loghain was all efficiency and economy of movement, Nathaniel possessed a languid grace in everything he did.

Branwen took a sip from her goblet and watched the proceedings appreciatively. Soon they were completely bare before her, and she took a moment to simply look at them.

Loghain was muscular and solid; years of wearing his trademark Chevalier plate had shaped his body into something vaguely resembling a Mabari hound – massive shoulders and limbs, thick, corded neck. Branwen loved to watch the play of his muscles beneath his skin, even if said skin was becoming a tad loose with age, and didn't cling to them as closely any more.

Nate on the other hand was as sleek as a cat; he was more built for speed than for strength. His muscles were long rather than bulky, and his body was all elegant lines and angles. He stood beneath her gaze with an easy grace, but Loghain fidgeted a little, clearly uncomfortable with being on display like that.

Branwen took another sip of her wine.

"Very good; I see you follow instructions well. Now let us see what other skills you possess. Nathaniel, you've got quite the silver tongue on you; is it as skilled in other things? Come here. Loghain, kneel until I have need of you," she said, throwing a cushion into Loghain's direction. Games were well and good, but she knew his joints wouldn't thank him for kneeling on the bare floor.

Loghain did as she had told him, meekly bowing his proud head.

Branwen smiled and flipped back a part of her wrapper, baring one pale leg. Having those two men at her beck and call, ready to obey her every whim was a heady feeling; one she enjoyed immensely.

"Let's see if you can please me, Nathaniel."

He dropped to one knee before her, and trailed his fingertips along her calf. His mouth soon followed, his lips gentle and soft on her skin. Branwen scooted forwards on the chair, until she was perching on the rim, and spread her legs. Reaching out she buried her right hand in Nathaniel's hair and guided him to where she wanted him.

His mouth was quite talented, she thought, as she let her head sink back with a sigh. He nibbled delicately at her nether lips, then parted them with his tongue. As Branwen simply relished in the sensations she idly wondered, if he had always been this skilled, or if this was the result of Leliana's tutelage. Also the knowledge that her lover was just mere feet away, watching another man lick her to orgasm...

It didn't take her all that long to come.

Nathaniel kept kneeling before her, caressing her inner thighs, as she caught her breath. Glancing over at Loghain, she saw that his head was no longer humbly lowered, but that he stared at her, his eyes burning.

She smirked at him.

"Let's take this to the bedroom. Follow me," she said, dropping her wrapper as she went.

Branwen lazily spread her limbs on the soft duvet, waving both men closer.

"Now Loghain, let's see if you can satisfy me just as well as Nathaniel did," she quipped, and after another wave of her hand he joined her.

Oh, now this was something else. She knew that he could be sweet and gentle (their first night together had been) and she knew that he could be passionate, even domineering – but this was something new. He touched her as if she was made of glass, adoration in every caress of fingertip or tongue. He took care not to linger anywhere too long, deliciously keeping her on edge until her eyes nearly crossed with pleasure. Nate was skilled, certainly, but Loghain knew every inch of her body.

She looked over at Nate, who stood next to the bed, waiting patiently for instructions, his cock flushed and erect.

"Kneel on the bed," she told him, her voice hoarse. "I want to see you touch yourself. But don't come."

Leliana had told her that this was a game he was quite fond of, being denied pleasure until he could barely hold on any more.

Loghain's mouth was on her sex now, and two of his fingers buried in it. Her eyes however were riveted on Nathaniel slowly stroking his length. His head was thrown back, and his eyes squeezed shut, a muscle ticking along his jaw, as he desperately fought release.

The potent combination of this erotic image and Loghain's skilled ministrations sent her over the edge a second time a few moments later.

Panting, she rose to all fours. She felt quite sated, but her wonderful bedfellows both still sported weeping erections.

"You have both been quite skilled and biddable; I find myself unable to choose right now. You have pleasured me well and deserve a reward. Loghain, behind me. Nathaniel, come here."

This had always been one of her most secret fantasies, sucking one cock while getting fucked from behind by another. Even though she had just orgasmed moments earlier, the prospect of this particular wish being fulfilled made her giddy with want.

Both men didn't hesitate one second and took their positions. Loghain entered her dripping snatch with one hard thrust that made her moan out loud, and Nate took advantage of that by doing the same to her mouth. She sucked him in and moaned again as Loghain set a quick pace, making Nate moan in return when he felt the vibrations on his length.

Branwen felt deliciously empowered and powerless at the same time as Loghain's powerful thrusts shook her whole frame, and Nate's cock muffled every sound she made. She had made both men pleasure her and denied them release at the same time. Now they both fucked her mercilessly, but it was because she had told them to. Sure, her position was a little undignified, but she was very aware that she could make them stop and deny them again, if she felt like it.

Not that she did; this was too delicious to stop.

Her thoughts came to a grating halt when Loghain reached around her to rub her oversensitized pearl, making her keen and wail around Nate's hard length in her mouth.

Nate came with a hoarse shout, pulsing in her mouth, flooding it with viscous, musky fluid. Branwen climaxed almost at the same time, followed by Loghain who gave one last thrust that threw her on top of the collapsing Nate and jerked as he filled her, muffling his groan against her shoulder in a bite.

Branwen was sprawled half on top of Nate, her head resting in the dip between his abdomen and his hipbone, Loghain on top of her, breathing heavily.

"Next time we're turning the tables on you, my dear," he growled into her ear from behind.

"Next time?" Branwen whimpered weakly.

"Sure. Perhaps Leliana can come too? She'd love it, and she has such wonderful ideas" Nate suggested, still sounding a little winded.

"I'm intrigued. What do you say, love? Wade and Herren have come up with some wonderful new toys..."

Branwen laughed and started extricating herself. She loved feeling Loghain's skin on hers, but he was getting heavy.

"One of these days you're going to kill me," she giggled and arranged both men around her.

"That was, I think, both of our original plans," Nate dead-panned.


End file.
